Hesitation
by NaraUchiha'malfoy
Summary: ketika keraguan menyerang hatimu, mampukah kau bertahan? Warn: Inside. please ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: itu tuu yang lagi pundung dipojokan gara-gara tokohnya ra ambil **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, aneh, gaje abal, 'sesuatu', another story from me, please enjoy it, flame allowed mameen, tapi jangan kasar banget la yau.**

**Pair: SasuIno, slight sasusaku, slight Narusaku.**

**Summary: Ketika keraguan menghantuimu, apa yang kau lakukan?**

**Hesitation**

**By: NaraUchiha'Malfoy**

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan ke Korea selama dua minggu," ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan segelas jus tomat yang baru dibuatnya di dapur.

Gadis bermata biru itu memang sudah menikah dengan Sasuke setelah berpacaran selama 1 tahun, selama pernikahan yang baru berjalan selama 5 bulan itu, Ino merasa kalau Sasuke lebih dingin dibandingkan saat mereka berpacaran, bahkan pria yang terkenal dengan rambut pantat ayamnya itu semakin jarang mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Ino.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya disamping suaminya itu, "Aku akan ke Korea untuk membahas desain _pantry _yang aku buat, aku berharap mereka dapat menyukainya dan mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku." lanjut Ino setelah tidak mendapat respon berarti dari suaminya.

"Hn, semoga berhasil." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar respon dari Sasuke, pria itu bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya.

'Cih, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan dia akan merindukanku. Aaahh... Susahnya punya suami batu es' inner Ino berteriak-teriak dengan tidak elitnya dalam kepala gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur" Ino beranjak meninggalkan suaminya menuju ke kamar mereka sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjang miliknya, pertanda kalau perempuan itu sedang kesal.

'Kenapa lagi dia' batin Sasuke sambil memperhatikan istrinya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ino melangkah gontai menuju bandara, suami tercintanya tidak dapat mengantarkan dia gara-gara ada operasi mendadak yang harus dia lakukan. Entahlah, Ino merasa Sasuke semakin menjauhinya, mungkinkah pria itu sudah bosan padanya. Lagi-lagi keraguan menyelinap dalam hatinya.

"Hei pig, kalau mukamu terus ditekuk bisa-bisa kita gagal menjalin kerjasama dengan pihak korea, kau tahu!" tegur gadis berambut pink yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Kenapa? Merindukan dokter Uchiha itu, heh?" Sakura mengerling jahil kearah sepupu pacarnya-Naruto.

Ino hanya menanggapi Sakura dengan helaan nafas berat, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah gadis yang akan menyandang nama Namikaze dalam waktu 3 bulan kedepan. Sakura memutar matanya bosan, "INOOO... Berhenti melamun, ayo, kita harus bergegas, pesawat akan tinggal landas sebentar lagi" lanjut Sakura sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya, sehingga Ino tertinggal dibelakang gadis manis itu.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke masih mencintaimu, Sakura?" lirih Ino yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Pandangannya nanar menatap gadis pink itu.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau bungsu uchiha itu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya Haruno Sakura, bahkan sampai 3 tahun lamanya. Ino menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan semua pikiran yang ada di otaknya, bagaimanapun hubungan itu sudah lama berakhir, tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan itu lagi. Ino menghela nafasnya lalu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sakura yang sudah berada jauh dihadapan wanita uchiha itu.

.

.

.

.

"sekian penjelasan dari saya, saya harap perusahaan kita dapat bekerja sama dalam proyek ini." Ino mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membungkukkan badannya diiringi oleh tepukan tangan peserta rapat yang lain dan acungan dua jempol dari Sakura.

"Kau hebat, pig, bisa membuat mereka bertekuk lutut sehingga mau menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita." puji Sakura sesampai mereka di kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Tentu saja, forehead. Kau kira aku ini siapa? Aku INO!" ucapan Ino barusan sukses mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Sakura yang tentunya dibalas Ino sebelum mereka akhirnya tertawa lepas berdua.

_Beep beep beep_

suara handphone Sakura sukses membuat tawa mereka terhenti sejenak, Sakura mengambil benda pink tersebut dan meletakkan di telinga kanannya.

"Halo... Oh, kau Naruto-kun... Hmm, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar... Baka, iya, aku juga merindukanmu... Istirahatlah kau harus bekerja besok... Hn, baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu!" Sakura memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Naruto, gadis itu memandang lembut benda pink ditangannya yang baru saja menghubungkan dia dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"Naruto kah?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura sambil melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang sedari tadi menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju kerjanya dengan piyama.

Ino mengambil tas gucci coklat miliknya sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil handphone ungu yang berada dalam tas mahal itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak merindukanku ya?" lirih Ino sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

Ino menghela nafas perlahan, lalu jari-jari lentiknya mengetikkan nomor yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepala.

_Tuut... Tuutt... Tuut..._

"Halo," sapa suara bariton yang sudah sangat dikenal Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu," ucap Ino langsung, namun yang dia dapat hanya gumaman 'hn' dari sang suami.

Ino sudah hampir menangis mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dingin itu, dia hanya berharap pria itu dapat membalasnya. Selama di Korea hampir 1 minggu selalu Ino yang menelepon Sasuke, tidak pernah pria itu yang meneleponnya, pembicaraan mereka juga sepihak hanya Ino yang berbicara dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan kata favoritnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang setiap detik, menit, jam, selalu ditelepon oleh sepupunya si penggila ramen itu. Betapa Ino iri dengan kemesraan Sakura dan Naruto. Tanpa sadar Ino mendesah pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, padahal dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun, baiklah kalau begitu, kau jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa istirahat, minum vitaminmu, dan jangan berdagang, err-maksudku bergadang," Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar istrinya yang cerewet itu, namun lagi-lagi dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'hn' untuk menanggapi semua perkataan istrinya.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu. Kau juga harus tidur ya Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu, jaa." tutup Ino sambil menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino menghela nafas berat, sampai akhirnya dia berteriak keras, "SAKURAAA... Cepat, aku mau mandi juga!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang lekat handphone yang baru saja dihubungi Ino, handphone itu menampilkan wallpaper seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum ceria sambil menatap kamera, muka gadis itu penuh dengan cream kue tapi kecantikannya sama sekali tidak memudar. Pria ber-iris onyx itu tersenyum tipis mengingat istrinya, Ino yang cerewet dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

'aku merindukanmu, Ino' batin Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke beranjak untuk melepas dasi yang sedari tadi dia kenakan, suami Ino itu memang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Uchiha yang sibuk, seperti biasa.

Sasuke melepas kemeja biru miliknya, lalu mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh lelah miliknya. Aa... Ino seandainya kau tau betapa pria ini merindukanmu kau pasti tidak akan meragukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, pig, kau kenapa? Sejak berangkat ke Korea, mukamu itu selalu saja manyun. kau tau, kau semakin mirip dengan namamu," kelakar Sakura tapi tak cukup membuat Ino tertawa, tersenyum saja tidak.

"Entahlah, forehead, aku merasa Sasuke tidak mencintaiku lagi" jawab Ino sambil memeluk guling disampingnya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Sasuke semakin dingin padaku, dia juga jarang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', kau tau dia bahkan samasekali tidak meneleponku selama aku di Korea,"

"Kau tau bagaimana Sasuke kan Ino, dia memang sulit untuk melakukan hal-hal sentimentil seperti itu," ujar Sakura sambil menaiki tempat tidur setelah selesai dengan laptopnya.

"saranku, sebaiknya kau tidak menelponnya sampai 1 minggu kedepan... Dengarkan aku dulu, pig," tegas Sakura setelah melihat adanya tanda-tanda protes dari mulut nyonya uchiha itu, Sakura menghela nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang terputus tadi, "mungkin Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan dirimu yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, untuk kali ini biarkan dia mengkhawatirkanmu dengan cara tidak menelponnya"

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Entahlah Ino? Tapi dulu aku pernah melakukannya, dan dia langsung menelponku untuk menanyakan keadaanku," kenang Sakura, dan tanpa dia sadari melukai sahabatnya.

"Percayalah padaku Ino, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu" lanjut Sakura sambil menatap lembut Ino.

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan melaksanakan rencanamu, awas saja kalau tidak berhasil, akan kubuat kau jadi permen kapas!" ancam Ino main-main.

"Tenang saja Ino, percaya padaku, setelah ini kau tak akan meragukan Sasuke lagi!" sahut Sakura mantap, "hoaaamhh... tidurlah pig, besok pagi kita akan ada pertemuan dengan Mr. Song joong ki, kau tau kan dia orang yang sangat disiplin." saran Sakura sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ino menatap nanar punggung Sakura yang sudah tertidur, 'mungkin, rencana tadi hanya berlaku untukmu, Sakura.' batin Ino sedih.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap handphonenya gusar, sudah 3 hari Ino tidak menghubunginya. Tidak biasanya Ino cuek terhadap dirinya, Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa gamblang mengungkapkan isi hatinya, dia hanya bisa memendam semuanya, dan itulah yang selalu membuat Ino meragukan perasaan Sasuke pada dirinya. Mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke seorang uchiha, dan seperti yang kita tahu uchiha memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi.

Sasuke menghentikan otaknya yang sudah memulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Ino, pria berumur 23 tahun itu lantas mengambil benda yang sejak tadi diletakkan diatas meja prakteknya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

_Tuut... Tuuut... Tuuut..._

"Halo..."

.

.

.

.

Ino menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya dalam bantal guling milik hotel tempat dia menginap, 3 hari tidak menghubungi Sasuke rasa rindu yang teramat sangat menyerang setiap rongga tubuhnya. Berlebihan, memang. tapi itulah yang Ino rasakan.

Ino sudah hampir membatalkan rencananya bersama Sakura, namun keinginannya untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya sekarang menguatkan tekadnya.

"hei, forehead. Kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihat Sakura yang mengangguk singkat, "tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak menghubungiku sampai aku pulang ke jepang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"percaya padanya, Ino" ujar Sakura sambil tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"entahlah Sakura, sudahlah sebaiknya aku tidur, aku lelah." Ino membenamkan kepalanya dibantal, sedikit airmata menetes dipipi putihnya.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, proposal keuangan itu harus segera diserahkan kepada joong ki besok, ketikan di laptopnya berhenti ketika mendengar handphonenya berdering. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat nama yang tampil di layar handphonenya, "Sasuke-kun..." lirih Sakura tapi masih bisa didengar Ino yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

Sakura beranjak dari kamarnya, dia memilih untuk mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke diluar kamarnya.

Ino menangis dalam diam, ternyata Sasuke memang masih mencintai Sakura, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan dengan Mr. So joong ki berjalan lancar, Ino dan Sakura berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan pihak Korea, meskipun segalanya berjalan lancar Ino tetap merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Tadi malam meski samar-samar dia sempat mendengar Sakura membicarakan tentang rahasia dengan Sasuke, apa mungkin gadis pink itu memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan suaminya? Secepatnya Ino menghilangkan pikiran itu, dia sangat tau bagaimana Sakura mencintai Naruto dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah lama berakhir, walaupun Ino tidak tahu apa penyebab mereka putus, karena baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura tidak ada yang memberitahunya.

Sakura menguap lebar, rapat tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya "hoaaamhh... Aku sangat mengantuk, pig"

Ino menatap nanar layar handphonenya, tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menelponnya. Keraguan Ino semakin membesar, apalagi melihat kenyataan Sasuke lebih memilih menelepon Sakura daripada dia yang notabene-nya istri sah Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Ino yang terlihat sendu, gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut, "kadang keraguan itu, bisa menutupi mata dari kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya loh."

Ino menoleh cepat kearah gadis yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Gadis yang memiliki ocean eyes itu hanya bisa balas tersenyum walaupun dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang perkataan Sakura barusan.

.

.

.

.

'ting tong'

"Inooo... Buka pintunya!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

Ino melangkah gontai menuju kearah pintu. Baru saja dia memejamkan mata, dan sekarang bel menyebalkan itu membuatnya harus terbangun. Menemani sakura belanja di Korea benar-benar menguras tenaganya, ya… mungkin kalau dia berada dalam _mood_ yang biasa mungkin malah sakura yang akan kelelahan dengan keinginan belanja Ino yang super.

'cklek'

"_ah, good evening, miss,"_

Ino membungkukkan badannya sekilas melihat _room service _di depannya melakukan hal yang sama.

_"sorry for disturbing your nigth, but, there is someone who want to meet you_" lanjut _room service_ itu sambil memamerkan senyum ramah.

_"who?"_ tanya Ino penasaran. Siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya malam-malam begini.

_"i don't know miss, he didn't want to tell me his name"_ ah, tamu itu mau sok misterius rupanya.

_"it's okay, where he is?"_

_"at lobby, miss" _Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kearah _room service_ yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya, dan mengganti piyama kuningnya dengan baju yang lebih pantas.

"siapa, pig?" tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, rambut pinknya terlihat basah. Hmm, gadis itu ternyata keramas. Pantas lama.

Ino mengedikkan bahunya,"_room service_, dia bilang ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganku," ujar Ino sambil memakai sweater biru tua kesukaannya.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan rambutnya, hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi Ino.

"aku ke loby dulu Sakura, jaa" pamit Ino setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi. Ino bergegas menuju ke pintu, menutupnya pelan, meninggalkan Sakura yang menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh lobby hotel. Sial, gadis itu lupa menanyakan ciri-ciri orang yang mencarinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, bahkan sampai beberapa kali gadis itu salah mengenali tamunya, akhirnya Mata Ino terpaku pada sosok tegap yang berdiri membelakanginya, kaki ramping Ino membawanya menuju kearah pria itu.

Ino merasa familiar dengan perawakan pria yang mengenakan topi biru tua senada dengan sweater Ino. Ah, bahkan wanginya pun sangat dikenal Ino. Apa mungkin...

_"excuse me..."_ mata Ino membelalak takjub ketika pria yang disapanya membalikkan badannya kearah gadis itu.

"S-Sasuke..." Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, gadis itu benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang selama ini acuh akan dirinya, sekarang ada di depannya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang... Err-sangat lembut.

"hei, nyonya Uchiha... Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak meneleponku selama seminggu ini..." ujar Sasuke sambil menjawil hidung mancung milik Ino, dia menarik istrinya kepelukannya, menghilangkan segala rindu yang melandanya selama sang istri di Korea.

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Ino, melihat tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari sang istri yang masih terlalu shock pelan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga istrinya, mengecupnya perlahan, dan membisikinya kata yang paling ingin didengar Ino "aku sangat merindukanmu, Ino"

Ino terkesiap mendapatkan kejutan yang bertubi-tubi dari sang suami.

Berjuta memory menguar dalam otaknya merasuki sel-sel tubuhnya sampai ke hati kecil Ino.

_Sasuke yang egois_

_Sasuke yang cuek_

_Sasuke yang dingin_

Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya dengan hangat, itu semua adalah Sasuke yang dicintainya. Seharusnya Ino tidak meragukannya, dia mencintai Sasuke, itu yang terpenting. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa melupakannya. Keraguannya hilang entah kemana. Yang Ino inginkan saat ini hanyalah memeluk Sasuke lebih lama, menumpahkan semua kerinduannya. Persetan dengan semua kecurigaannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang sekarang sedang duduk diranjang. Ranjang mereka. Sasuke memang menyewa satu kamar lagi untuk dia dan Ino tepat disamping kamar Sakura. Err, tepatnya kamar Ino dan Sakura.

_Onyx_ Sasuke masih menatap Ino yang tetap terdiam dihadapannya sejak mereka masuk ke kamar ini tadi.

"Sasuke-kun..." ah, akhirnya istrinya bicara juga. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ino, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Mendengar setiap kata yang akan terucap dari bibir merah muda istrinya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Kenapa kau ke Korea?"

Ino balas menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya, kembali keraguan menyergapnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke ke Korea untuk bertemu Sakura? Siapa yang tahu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Ino, semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi porselennya, "Aku... Aku merindukanmu,"

Mulut Ino terbuka lebar, bahkan gadis cantik itu tak berusaha untuk menutupnya, dia terlalu kaget atas sikap suaminya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ah, mungkin Sasuke salah makan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,Ino." Ino hanya tersenyum menatap suami 5 bulannya itu.

"Lalu... Kenapa kau tak pernah menelponku selama ini, hm?" tanya Ino

"Karena... Karena aku yakin kau akan selalu menghubungiku duluan, kau akan selalu memperhatikanku, jadi aku berpikir tanpa melakukan apapun kau akan tau kalau aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "tapi Sakura bilang kau membutuhkan lebih dari itu, aku minta maaf Ino kalau selama ini sikapku membuatmu meragukanku, tapi, yakinlah aku sangat mencintaimu"

Ino menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke, memeluk hangat pria itu. hmm, sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih kepada Sakura, tapi itu bisa nanti biarlah sekarang dia menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sasuke dulu. Upps, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu, hihihi.

Sementara di kamar sebelah, Sakura hanya terkikik mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Sasuke dan Ino. Ah, dia bisa menjadi mak comblang handal ternyata. 'sesuatu' banget deh Sakura itu.

**END**

**Author note mameen: how dare you post this thing ra? aahhh… maafkan ra uda posting cerita gaje bin abal bin aneh bin memalukan, dan kenapa di cerita ini tiba-tiba ada mas **_song joong ki_**. Omaigadd, padahal ra uda berencana bakal mendem ini cerita di lepy aja, eehh malah tangan ini tak sengaja menekan tombol publish #alesan.**

**Ini cerita sebenernya buat 'sister' event tapi ga jadi karena ra ga pede. Hiksu.**

**Sankyuu, buat suu-san yang membuat ra publish cerita ini. maaf mengecewakan #bow.**

**Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari author. Please REVIEW, flame juga boleh kok. Terimakasih…^^**


End file.
